


Moonlight & Police Raids

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Backstory, Clinic AU, College, F/M, can be read as a stand-alone, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark enough that the moon is a reasonable light source, and Disa Leijon is crouching in the bushes, watching out for some idiot's safety. Except this isn't just any idiot - this is someone important. Someone she has wanted to meet for quite some time. Someone she's inspired by, someone she may or may not be infatuated with.</p><p>And he almost got caught at his own protest.</p><p>A story told to two eager (one more than the other) children in the fashion of: When I first met your mother/father, we were hiding from the police after a protest on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight & Police Raids

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I hadn't really realized that I didn't post this yet. Whoops. 
> 
> I'm not sure how well done this fic is, really, but it is one that I wanted to write! I am rather attached to this verse, which does mean that I've got stuff figured out that didn't strictly need to be figured out; for example, how Karkat's aunt and uncle first met. The outline for this fic was created in a conversation with a friend who is into this verse and who also thought that the idea of the Disciple and the Signless meeting at a protest was brilliant. As always, lovely, I thank you for your support and interest in this verse. X3

You are hidden in the shadows and shrubbery, unconcerned about the prospect of getting caught. You internally laugh at the notion that you, Disa Leijon, could possibly be discovered by these bumbling police officers. They were sent to break up a protest on a college campus, they're hardly of the skill that would allow them to find you. This much, you are fully confident of.

You are not confident, however, that _he_ will not be discovered.

You aren't at that all sure who "he" is. For all you know, he could be someone not even associated with the protest that happened tonight, someone with an alibi, someone unworried about being caught.

You doubt it, though. You can tell that he is trying to hide, edging into the shadow cast by one of the buildings, attempting to melt into the darkness and, presumably, run for safety once he gets to the back of the building. He won't be getting to safety, though, not if even one officer so much as glances a flashlight in his direction. He's close to you, so close that you can not only tell that his build is certainly masculine (you could tell that much from a lot farther, your vision is incredibly keen), his posture is defensive and on-edge, as though he is ready to bolt at any moment, and that he will probably try if any of the officers gets any closer (even the ones you are almost certain he could take down without much problem).

You wait for him to edge a foot close to the middle of the building, while you position yourself better, as close to exposure as you will allow, still close enough to safety, snatch his collar, and yank him to you. 

He stumbles forward, nearly letting loose a startled yelp, but your hand is already over his mouth. His footing is uneven, he's likely to fall at any moment (and loudly), so you push his weight back slightly, until he is balanced enough for you to yank him down.

The entire process takes very little time and makes very little noise, not enough to attract the attention of the police officers. The both of you carefully position yourself more comfortably among the bushes, and you are relieved to note that he is able to keep quiet. He's enough of an idiot to pick a very poor hiding place, but not so much of one as to not check before putting his weight onto easily snapped twigs. 

You both sit quietly until the police are back in their cars and driving away. They did not catch anyone, as far as you saw (and you were paying attention), which is unsurprising, considering that you think the two closest to them were you and the idiot you saved.

Speaking of the idiot, you note that he's bracing himself to stand. The moonlight, along with the lights afforded by the campus, allow you to get a decent view of his face, shadows hardly accenting him.

No fucking way.

He almost got caught at his own protest. 

No way, there is no way, you did not just save _him_ , you idolize him, and he almost got caught at his own fucking protest.

"Thanks for that," He says, smiling, and your heart flips at the same time that your mind screams your disbelief that you were infatuated with a moron who almost got caught because he thought shadows were all that a good hiding place needed. "I probably would have gotten caught without your help."

"Yeah, you probably would have," You agree without thinking. Gah, what are you doing? You're into this guy! This guy stands for things that you really believe in, he organizes protests, he wants equality and he's not ashamed to make a statement, and you're torn between being starstruck and disappointed, unsure of another option. 

He surprises you by laughing good-naturedly. It isn't that you really expected him to be easily offended, his words and actions didn't really suggest that, but somehow, he's exceeding and dropping beneath your expectations simultaneously with everything that he does.

"Guess I'm lucky you showed up, then," He says, smiling at you, which is sort of similar to a punch to the gut in some ways. Alright, Disa, calm down, just breathe, you can have a proper interaction with this guy, you can totally do this. 

"Can I ask your name?" He asks, offering you a hand to get up, which you ignore, not out of bad feelings, but because the idea of you needing anyone's assistance seems vaguely laughable at this point. 

"It's Disa," You say. "Disa Leijon." 

"Mine's Kalare Vantas," He says, still smiling pleasantly. "Feel free to call me Kalo, though. My friends do."

"It's been interesting meeting you, Kalo." You manage.

"Likewise," He says, and if you didn't trust your senses so completely, if you weren't aware of how excellent they are, of how they have never failed you before, you'd be sure that the pleasure and sincerity on his face, in his eyes, was just a trick of your vision. 

The two of you walk out of the bushes, and you notice that his shirt is torn a bit and that he is covered in leaves. You smile to yourself slightly, more aware in this moment than any other that Kalare Vantas is nothing more or less than human.

"I wonder where Dal and Si are," He says, looking around at the buildings. "I know that they can take care of themselves, but all the same, it'd be nice to find them soon."

You are about to say that you're certain they at least weren't caught by the police, when you hear a shout of Kalo's name from the left. Two people run out into your field of view, coming from a much better hiding place than the one Kalo was attempting to occupy.

"Kalo, there you are!" One of them says, sounding immensely relieved. She comes closer and grabs Kalo into a close hug, squeezing once before releasing. "I was so worried, where were you?"

"Rosa, calm down," The other says. "I told you he'd be fine. He's an idiot, but he's not stupid enough to get caught at his own protest."

"Well, I almost was," Kalo says, reaching one hand up behind his head, seemingly slightly chagrined. 

There is a brief moment of silence and stillness.

"You _what_?!" The two scream together, movements matching exactly.

"You absolute idiot!" One of them yells (the one who is not Rosa - you are guessing that this one is Si, though you suppose you could be wrong). "I was defending you to Rosa while she panicked, and wow, was I wrong! You are that stupid! You are completely that stupid!"

"How did you even get separated from us?" Rosa (Dal?) asks, obviously just as agitated as her companion. "Would we be bailing you out right now, Kalare? Or would we even know you'd gotten caught?!"

"Well I _didn't_ get caught, isn't that the important part?" Kalo says, calmer than his friends, but not as calm as he was earlier. He steps closer to Rosa, holding his arms out. "See, Rosa, I'm fine!"

Rosa looks him up and down, then grabs his ear and pulls. 

"Don't you _ever_ worry me like that _again_ , Kalare Vantas. Do you hear me?" She asks, not hysterically, but you can clearly hear both the threat and the residual worry in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah, ow, ow, I'll be more careful, please, Daleen," Kalo says, moving his head in an attempt to free himself. "Seriously, sorry for worrying you, I didn't mean to. Will you let go now?"

She does, crossing her arms afterwards, though you can tell she isn't really angry. Or at least, not just angry. She really was very worried about him. You wonder, briefly, who exactly she is to him. A sister, perhaps? Girlfriend? She seems like a mother, more than anything else. (You really hope she isn't his girlfriend.)

Kalo rubs at his ear, and Si steps forward, smacking him on the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kalo asks.

"For me having to put up with you." Si answers, then punches him lightly on the arm. "I'm glad you're safe though, you idiot."

"Well, I wouldn't be, if it weren't for Disa." Kalo says, turning to look at you. For the first time in your memory, you briefly wish that you were not so skilled at reading people, from their expressions to the way they hold their bodies. Never before have you cursed your exceptional senses, but right now, seeing the way that Kalo, who you are honestly a bit infatuated with, holds himself when he turns to you, so different from how he holds himself when talking to his friends, and yet, so obviously expresses an attachment - well, it's nearly too much for you. You are not accustomed to someone looking at you with that kind of interest, as though you've impressed them, as though you honestly mean something to them.

"Thank you, then," Rosa says, stepping forward and looking at you with unconcealed gratitude, her head held high. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Kalo."

"Yeah, thanks." Si says, uncomfortable talking to you, but possibly because he is uncomfortable around all people he does not know well. You don't have a proper basis of comparison for him. He seems to mean his thanks, regardless.

"I just reacted," You say, unsure how to respond to heartfelt gratitude. "You're welcome."

"My name is Daleen Rosa Maryam," Rosa says, holding out a hand, which you shake. "Please, call me Rosa. Or Dal, whichever suits you."

"I'm Simeon Captor," Si says, nodding at you. "Call me Si."

"Disa Leijon," You offer, wishing briefly that your hair wasn't pulled back, just for the sake of something to do with your hands.

"Well, Disa," Rosa says, her tone warm, more open than neutral, but not nearly as open as she was with Kalo. "Why don't you come back to the apartment with us? We have some excellent tea, something to eat. It's the least we can offer after you helped Kalare."

You open your mouth to refuse her offer, and then you see the way that Kalo is looking at you. It's obvious that he wants you to come, and with a mild shock, you realize that you want to go. You don't associate with all that many people; you've found throughout your life that most people don't really understand you, that you are strange to them. You never minded all that much, you've always been more than able to keep yourself busy. Besides, you have your sister, your mother, and even if the pool of people who understand you are small, they are there nonetheless.

But these people are different, aren't they?

"Alright," You say, half surprising yourself. Rosa nods and smiles at you, and though you can tell that she still doesn't exactly trust you, it's nice all the same. Besides, if she did trust you this easily, you don't suppose you'd respect her.

"Don't eat the cookies she offers you, they're terrible," Si stage whispers, hand dramatically blocking his mouth from Rosa's view. 

"They are not!" Rosa says, indignantly. Si rolls his eyes, and the offended look that crosses Rosa's face is too much for you not to smile. You glance over at Kalo, who is already looking at you, smiling an easy, comfortable sort of smile.

You wonder what will happen from here, if you will fit into this strange group. Coming to the protest tonight was almost impulsive, the kind of decision that you don't often make. You had wondered earlier, when you were tying up your hair, whether or not it would be worth it. You had thought it would be, with the sort of blush that always came when you thought of _him._

And now, here you are, looking at him, everything so different from your assumptions. The events of the night seem almost ridiculous, now, and you can't quite keep a laugh from bubbling out of you, making Kalo's pleased smile grow. 

Yes, you think, walking to their apartment, listening to Si and Rosa argue all the way, this was worth it.

* * *

"Ohh, that's so romantic!" Meulin squeals, hands clasped together. You smile fondly at your daughter. 

"I suppose it could be considered that," You say.

"You suppose?" Kalo asks from next to you, his voice teasingly offended. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly a moonlight walk in the park," You say.

"There was moonlight!" He says, and you laugh.

"Yes, but there was also a police raid, which takes away from the romance factor significantly." You point out.

"Alright, fine, I can't really argue there. But that doesn't mean you took my breath away any less." He says, hand tightening its grip on yours. "Specifically when you actually knocked the breath out of me."

You chuckle, which turns into a full on laugh when you see your son's face. Kankri looks positively scandalized, though whether it is by the notion of his parents tumbling around in the dark, or nearly being caught by the police, you can't quite say.

"Something wrong, Kankri?" You ask, not bothering to contain your amusement.

"You and father...engaged in illegal activities?" He asks, seemingly positively horrified by the notion.

"It was for a good reason, Kankri," Kalo says. "Not that I'm exactly condoning you going out and breaking the law. We were fighting against inequality, not being irresponsible and thoughtless."

Kankri just blinks, face blank.

"I think he needs time to process this, love," You say, laying a hand on Kalo's arm. 

"Then he can go process it somewhere else!" Meulin insists. "I want to hear more!"

"Not right now, little one," Kalo laughs. "I think that one story about your mother and I being involved with the police is more than enough for one night."

"Don't you have any stories that don't involve the police?" Meulin asks impatiently.

You and Kalo exchange a look.

"We...probably do," He says.

"We have to," You say, casting your mind. "We did things besides that, we definitely did."

"But are those times really interesting stories?" He asks.

"I don't know," You say. You look back over at your children. Meulin looks mildly annoyed, and Kankri looks like he's about to faint. "Well. Bedtime!"

Meulin complains a bit, and Kankri moves a bit like a robot, his face still slightly pale. You have to keep yourself from laughing at him as you tuck them in, and you can tell that Kalo is struggling just the same.

Later, when the kids are both asleep, and you and Kalo have gotten into bed already, you consider your decision, all those years ago, to take Rosa up on her offer of tea. So much has happened since then. You got together with Kalo, you got arrested multiple times, you graduated college, you got married, you had children. Every little thing since then, all leading up to right now, with your husband's arm around you, your two children fast asleep in their beds.

Yes, you think. It was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I know that this verse started as just a Johnkat oneshot, but I personally like the direction its taken, encompassing more characters and including backstory. I know that some people also enjoy that aspect of this verse, which is very nice and encouraging to hear!
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated! You can leave it here in a comment or at my tumblr: pennamepersona.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, all of the names of the characters do have meaning. I did some research for this!
> 
> Kalare, Kalo -  
> 1.announce, proclaim  
> 2.summon, convoke, call forth/together (Latin)
> 
> Disa - Spirited (Greek)
> 
> Simeon - Obedient, hear/listen (Hebrew, English)
> 
> Daleen -Motherly (English)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
